


Beautiful Skills

by lilpocketninja



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/pseuds/lilpocketninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee is better at flower arranging. Azula has other talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Skills

Ty Lee always was better at flower arranging. 

When they were children, Azula had hated her for it. She would watch during lessons while Ty Lee’s fingers danced through stacks of stems and picked out the prettiest ones to drop into her blooming vase. When at last Ty Lee would finish and present her work with a glowing smile to their instructor, Azula would nudge Mai and tilt her head. Mai would roll her eyes, maybe offer a half-smile, but Azula needed little encouragement. The vase would go up in flames, Ty Lee would cry, and Azula would rest secure in the knowledge that she remained the most talented, the prettiest, and the best. After all, she was the princess. 

Now they’re no longer children, but young women on a mission: bloomed and beautiful in their own right without the stupid vase or the stupid, endless rules. Ty Lee hums to herself and tucks a blossom just behind her ear. Every time she passes near Azula, the princess can smell the thick cloy of the flower. Azula gags, and the next time Ty Lee passes close enough she plucks it from the girl’s hair. 

“Hey!” Ty Lee whines, but Azula only smiles as the flower burns between her fingers. 

Later that night, when Ty Lee was flushed and squirming under her firebrand tongue, Azula decided that she could arrange _this_ flower just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Blossoms."


End file.
